futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Democratic Party presidential primaries, 2020 (Pence Timeline)
The 2020 Democratic Party presidential primaries and caucuses were a series of electoral contests organized by the Democratic Party to select the 4 524 delegates to the Democratic National Convention held August 3–6 and determine the nominee for President of the United States in the 2020 U.S. presidential election. The elections took place within all fifty U.S. states, the District of Columbia, and five U.S. territories and occurred between February 3 and June 12, 2020. An extra 240 unpledged delegates or "superdelegates", were appointed by the party leadership independently of the primaries' electoral process. The convention also approved the party's platform and vice-presidential nominee. The Democratic nominee challenged other presidential candidates in national elections to succeed President Mike Pence at noon on January 20, 2021, following his term in office. Candidates Presumptive nominee *Elizabeth Warren; US Senator from Massachussetts (since 2013) File:Elizabeth_Warren,_official_portrait,_114th_Congress.jpg| US Senator Elizabeth Warren from Massachussetts Other candidates *Bob Iger; businessman from California File:19515968132_055f42d0d6_b.jpg| Bob Iger from California Withdrew during the primaries *Gary Johnson; Governor from New Mexico (1995-2003) after the Super Tuesday primaries and caucuses *Tulsi Gabbard; US Representative from Hawaii (since 2013) after the South Carolina primary *Lawrence Lessig; academic, attorney, and political activist from Massachussetts after the New Hampshire primary *Martin O'Malley; Governor from Maryland (2007–2015) after the Iowa caucus *Julian Castro; US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development from Texas (2014–2017) after the Iowa caucus *Jason Kander; Secretary of State from Missouri (2013–2017) after the Iowa caucus File:Gary.jpg| Governor Gary Johnson from New Mexico File:Tulsi_Gabbard,_official_portrait,_113th_Congress.jpg| US Representative Tulsi Gabbard from Hawaii File:Lessig_portrait.jpg| Lawrence Lessig from Massachussetts File:Governor_O'Malley_Portrait.jpg| Governor Martin O'Malley from Maryland File:Julián_Castro's_Official_HUD_Portrait.jpg| US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Julian Castro from Texas File:Jason_Kander.jpg| Secretary of State Jason Kander from Missouri Withdrew before the primaries *Xavier Becerra; Attorney General from California (since 2017) after the 3rd debate *Bill de Blasio; Mayor from New York (since 2014) after the 2nd debate *John Bel Edwards; Governor from Louisiana (since 2016) after the 1st debate *Lincoln Chafee; Governor from Rhode Island (2011–2015) after the 1st debate File:Becerra-xavier.jpg| Attorney General Xavier Becerra from California File:Bill_de_Blasio_11-2-2013.jpg| Mayor Bill de Blasio from New York File:John_Bel_Edwards.jpg| Governor John Bel Edwards from Lousiana File:Lincoln-chafee.jpg| Governor Lincoln Chafee from Rhode Island Schedule and results A total of 2 146 delegates are needed for nomination Full results Popular vote #''Elizabeth Warren'' (52,0%) #''Bob Iger'' (42,8%) #''Gary Johnson'' (3,7%) #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (0,5%) #''Lawrence Lessig'' (0,1%) #''Martin O'Malley'' (0%) #''Julian Castro'' (0%) #''Jason Kander'' (0%) #Uncommitted (0,9%) States carried #''Elizabeth Warren'' (33) Colorado, Connecticut, Democrats Abroad, District of Columbia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Maine, Massachussetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, New Mexico, New York, North Dakota, Northern Mariana Islands, Oklahoma, Oregon, Rhode Island, South Dakota, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming #''Bob Iger'' (22) American Samoa, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Guam, Lousiana, Maryland, Mississippi, Nevada, New Jersey, North Carolina, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Puerto Rico, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virgin Islands, Virginia #''Gary Johnson'' (1) Hampshire Delegates Total delegates #''Elizabeth Warren'' (2 338) #''Bob Iger'' (2 268) #''Gary Johnson'' (144) #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (13) #''Lawrence Lessig'' (3) #''Martin O'Malley'' (0) #''Julian Castro'' (0) #''Jason Kander'' (0) Pledged delegates #''Elizabeth Warren'' (2 280) #''Bob Iger'' (2 089) #''Gary Johnson'' (139) #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (13) #''Lawrence Lessig'' (3) #''Martin O'Malley'' (0) #''Julian Castro'' (0) #''Jason Kander'' (0) Unpledged delegates #''Bob Iger'' (179) #''Elizabeth Warren'' (58) #''Gary Johnson'' (5) #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (0) #''Lawrence Lessig'' (0) #''Martin O'Malley'' (0) #''Julian Castro'' (0) #''Jason Kander'' (0) Feb 3rd: Iowa *'Type;' Open caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 49 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (35,3%) 17, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (31,7%) 16, U: 3 #''Gary Johnson'' (17,4%) 9, U: 0 #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (9,7%) 5, U: 0 #''Lawrence Lessig'' (3,2%) 2, U: 0 #''Martin O'Malley'' (0,9%) 0, U: 0 #''Julian Castro'' (0,8%) 0, U: 0 #''Jason Kander'' (0,6%) 0, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,4%) Feb 11th: New Hampshire *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 29 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Gary Johnson'' (36,2%) 11, U: 1 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (34,1%) 10, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (14,5%) 4, U: 1 #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (11,8%) 3, U: 0 #''Lawrence Lessig'' (2,8%) 1, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Feb 22nd: Nevada *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 40 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Bob Iger'' (43,4%) 17, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (37,1%) 15, U: 1 #''Gary Johnson'' (12,2%) 5, U: 0 #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (6,6%) 3, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Mar 1st: South Carolina *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 57 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (52,2%) 30, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (32,2%) 19, U: 0 #''Gary Johnson'' (10,6%) 6, U: 0 #''Tulsi Gabbard'' (4,1%) 2, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,9%) Mar 3rd: Super Tuesday Alabama *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 58 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (64,8%) 38, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (26,9%) 16, U: 0 #''Gary Johnson'' (7,6%) 4, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) American Samoa *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 9'' *'Unpledged delegates;' ''2 #''Bob Iger'' (52,5%) 5, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (32,3%) 3, U: 0 #''Gary Johnson'' (14,7%) 1, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,5%) Arkansas *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 35 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (55,1%) 19, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (35,3%) 12, U: 0 #''Gary Johnson'' (8,8%) 4, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Colorado *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 74 *'Unpledged delegates;' 4'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (48,7%) 36, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (34,2%) 25, U: 3 #''Gary Johnson'' (16,4%) 13, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Georgia *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 112 *'Unpledged delegates;' 5'' #Bob Iger'' (57,6%) 65, U: 4 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (31,7%) 36, U: 1 #''Gary Johnson'' (9,9%) 11, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Massachussetts *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 107 *'Unpledged delegates;' 8'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (83,6%) 89, U: 5 #''Bob Iger'' (11,7%) 13, U: 2 #''Gary Johnson'' (4,3%) 5, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,4%) Minnesota *'Type;' Open caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 88 *'Unpledged delegates;' 5'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (59,7%) 53, U: 2 #''Bob Iger'' (29,4%) 26, U: 3 #''Gary Johnson'' (10,2%) 9, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Oklahoma *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 41 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (54,3%) 22, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (39,0%) 16, U: 1 #''Gary Johnson'' (5,9%) 3, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Tennessee *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 72 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Bob Iger'' (53,1%) 38, U: 3 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (35,0%) 25, U: 0 #''Gary Johnson'' (11,3%) 9, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Texas *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 241 *'Unpledged delegates;' 10 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (43,1%) 104, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (42,9%) 103, U: 7 #''Gary Johnson'' (13,2%) 34, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Vermont *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 23 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (66,3%) 15, U: 1 #''Gary Johnson'' (22,4%) 5, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (10,8%) 3, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,5%) Virginia *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 104 *'Unpledged delegates;' 5'' #Bob Iger'' (48,5%) 50, U: 4 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (42,2%) 44, U: 1 #''Gary Johnson'' (8,6%) 10, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Mar 7th Kansas *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 36 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (64,4%) 23, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (34,8%) 13, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Lousiana *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 56 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Bob Iger'' (62,7%) 35, U: 3 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (36,7%) 21, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Nebraska *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 28 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (59,4%) 17, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (39,9%) 11, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Mar 8th: Maine *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 28 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (58,8%) 16, U: 2 #''Bob Iger'' (40,4%) 12, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Mar 10th Michigan *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 141 *'Unpledged delegates;' 6'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (54,2%) 76, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (45,3%) 65, U: 5 #Uncommitted Mississippi *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 39 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (67,7%) 26, U: 3 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (31,3%) 13, U: 0 #Uncommitted Mar 14th: Northern Mariana Islands *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 9'' *'Unpledged delegates;' ''2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (52,6%) 5, U: 2 #''Bob Iger'' (46,7%) 4, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7) Mar 17th Florida *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 235 *'Unpledged delegates;' 11 #''Bob Iger'' (53,6%) 126, U: 9 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (45,6%) 109, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Illinois *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 173 *'Unpledged delegates;' 9'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (55,6%) 96, U: 3 #''Bob Iger'' (43,8%) 77, U: 6 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Missouri *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 80 *'Unpledged delegates;' 4'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (50,8%) 41, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (48,5%) 39, U: 3 #Uncommitted (0,7%) North Carolina *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 116 *'Unpledged delegates;' 5'' #Bob Iger'' (52,9%) 61, U: 5 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (46,2%) 55, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,9%) Ohio *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 154 *'Unpledged delegates;' 6'' #Bob Iger'' (54,4%) 84, U: 4 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (44,8%) 70, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Mar 22nd: Democrats Abroad Voting took place between March 3rd and March 10th *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 16 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (69,9%) 11, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (28,3%) 5, U: 0 #''Gary Johnson'' (1,3%) 0, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,5%) Mar 24th Arizona *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 82 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Bob Iger'' (54,8%) 45, U: 3 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (44,6%) 37, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Idaho *'Type;' Open caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 26 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (80,1%) 21, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (19,4%) 5, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,5%) Utah *'Type;' Open caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 36 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (76,4%) 28, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (22,9%) 8, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Mar 28th Alaska *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 19 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (73,2%) 14, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (26,0%) 5, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Hawaii *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 32 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (79,9%) 26, U: 3 #''Bob Iger'' (19,7%) 6, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,4%) Washington *'Type;' Open caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 112 *'Unpledged delegates;' 6'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (68,4%) 77, U: 2 #''Bob Iger'' (30,8%) 35, U: 4 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Apr 7th: Wisconsin *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 93 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (58,4%) 54, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (40,9%) 39, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Apr 11th: Wyoming *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 17 *'Unpledged delegates;' 1'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (59,8%) 10, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (39,3%) 7, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,9%) Apr 21st: New York *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 276 *'Unpledged delegates;' 15 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (55,6%) 153, U: 3 #Bob Iger (43,8%) 123, U: 12 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Apr 28th Connecticut *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 66 *'Unpledged delegates;' 5'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (49,8%) 33, U: 2 #''Bob Iger'' (49,5%) 33, U: 3 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Delaware *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 28 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Bob Iger'' (56,6%) 16, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (42,9%) 12, U: 1 #Uncommitted (0,5%) Maryland *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 111 *'Unpledged delegates;' 8'' #Bob Iger'' (55,7%) 62, U: 9 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (42,9%) 49, U: 1 #Uncommitted (1,4%) Pennsylvania *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 203 *'Unpledged delegates;' 7'' #Bob Iger'' (52,1%) 106, U: 5 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (47,1%) 97, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,8%) Rhode Island *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 30 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (60,4%) 18, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (39,1%) 12, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,5%) May 5th: Indiana *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 89 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (56,3%) 50, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (43,2%) 39, U: 3 #Uncommitted (0,5%) May 9th: Guam *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 10 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (55,2%) 6, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (44,1%) 4, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) May 12th: West Virginia *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 34 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (61,6%) 21, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (37,7%) 13, U: 3 #Uncommitted (0,7%) May 19th Kentucky *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 58 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (53,4%) 31, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (45,7%) 27, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,9%) Oregon *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 70 *'Unpledged delegates;' 4'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (57,2%) 40, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (42,2%) 30, U: 3 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Jun 6th: Virginia Islands *'Type;' Closed caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 10 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (76,6%) 8, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (23,0%) 2, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,4%) Jun 7th: Puerto Rico *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 65 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Bob Iger'' (57,4%) 37, U: 2 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (41,9%) 28, U: 0 #Uncommitted (0,7%) Jun 9th California *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 524 *'Unpledged delegates;' 24 #''Bob Iger'' (53,1%) 278, U: 12 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (46,6%) 246, U: 12 #Uncommitted (0,3%) Montana *'Type;' Open primary *'Pledged delegates;' 25 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (62,6%) 16, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (37,4%) 9, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,9%) New Jersey *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 137 *'Unpledged delegates;' 5'' #Bob Iger'' (54,2%) 74, U: 3 #''Elizabeth Warren'' (45,0%) 63, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,8%) New Mexico *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 40 *'Unpledged delegates;' 3'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (59,5%) 24, U: 1 #''Bob Iger'' (39,4%) 16, U: 3 #Uncommitted (1,1%) North Dakota *'Type;' Open caucus *'Pledged delegates;' 21 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (68,8%) 14, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (30,5%) 7, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,7%) South Dakota *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 23 *'Unpledged delegates;' 2'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (58,1%) 13, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (41,3%) 10, U: 2 #Uncommitted (0,6%) Jun 14th: District of Columbia *'Type;' Closed primary *'Pledged delegates;' 37 *'Unpledged delegates;' 9'' #Elizabeth Warren'' (80,7%) 30, U: 0 #''Bob Iger'' (19,2%) 7, U: 9 #Uncommitted (0,1%) Category:Pence Timeline Category:US Elections 2020 Category:Democrats